Solaris
's main cannon.]] Solaris is an advanced society in the skies that would manipulate the balance of power and other key events on the surface by directly utilizing advanced technology, some manifested from human experiments. Created in 9164, it was led by Emperor Cain, the Gazel Ministry, Myyah Hawwa, and, later, Karellen for the purpose of System Deus. Its capital is Etrenank, which technology is far beyond that seen in the surface cites below. Everything is automated, people drive hover cars, and news is broadcast via holograms rather than video monitors or radio receivers. Solaris has an artificial gravity field, so when the group first arrives on it, they are upside down on the ceiling. Etrenank is draconian society where the elite first-class citizens (called "Gazel" who are purebred Solarians) brainwash, enslave, and subjugate the lower classes through an elaborate dystopian system involving ID cards, security drones, and immutable castes. Third-class citizens live in a honeycomb of tiny pods, only leaving when it's time to work. If they speak out, they are killed by drones. Most Solarians are blonde-haired and blue-eyed, although 3rd class Worker Bees often aren't blonde-haired and blue-eyed because they are kidnapped Lambs. History The world in the year 9496 (before the Shevat-Solaris War had many different peoples, and civilized small nations began war with one another. For all, this was a time of chaos and confusion. And so, from this time, Solaris began invading the surface using their vast military power. Almost no one realized it at the time, except for Shevat, which took a vigilant stance against Solaris. At this time, backed by their control of a powerful military and with advanced scientific technology, Solaris overwhelms all the nations one by one, all the while expanding their own power. However, their goal in expansion was different from what the surface dwellers thought. And so, using their military might, they invaded other countries in order to bring the M (Malakh) Plan to fruition. Using gene manipulation, the M Plan re-created humans into the most powerful biological weapons - Malakh (Angels} and also as created materials {parts) for the building of Super Mobile Fortess Merkava. Also, these parts were also integral for the resurrection of Deus. The people kidnapped by Solaris were remade into these living parts. At last, having accelerated the M Plan, Solaris started to invade the other powers with their military. Also, they began to establish facilities, the Soylent Systems, all over the world for the re-forming of humans, In consequence of this, many surface dwellers were kidnapped and sacrificed. And so, the truth about Solaris' goal became known. The countries of the world rebelled strongly against this, and slowly by degrees, the small warring countries began to band together and their goal became to "topple Solaris". Analysis Solaris is a fascist nation that operates under total secrecy. The player initially learns of it through a chance encounter with a woman running covert operations, and soon discovers that it's supplying one of the world's two known countries, Aveh, with advanced weaponry. To the casual observer, the despot Shakhan appears to control the desert country of Aveh, but Solaris' special forces, Gebler, are only aiding him to further their interests. Persecution of Lambs Solarians generally believe that they are superior to Lambs, and persecute and doubt even those of mixed heritage, though most citizens seem unaware of the world outside their city walls. Ethos (religion) While it initially appears that Solaris is supporting Aveh to help it win its war with Kislev, it is really covertly managing both nations through the use of a religious institution known as the Ethos. On the surface, the Ethos provides both nations with powerful excavated weapons in addition to supplying religious services and aid, but its true purpose is to monitor and control humans of both countries. Solaris uses the religion, the Ethos, to further its agenda. The Ethos brainwashes surface dwellers (Lambs), while secretly kidnapping its downtrodden and using them for experiments or slave labor in Solaris. Class System * 1st class citizens (Gazels) live rich, wealthy, privileged lives. They inhabit mansions that often have indentured servants from the surface. Their status and comfortable existence often lead them to ignore or even encourage wrongdoing. Almost all Gazels have blonde hair and blue eyes. * 2nd class citizens are the middle-class. Almost all 2nd class citizens have blonde hair and blue eyes. They fear and loathe the harmless 3rd class citizens while practically worshiping the upper class. * 3rd class citizens (Worker Bees) are slaves who live in a prison-like honeycomb of tiny pods, only leaving when it's time to work. Most are kidnapped, brainwashed Lambs. If a person speaks out, they are killed immediately by drones. Those that try to escape, if they are caught, are 're-eduated' and at worst, 'rearranged'. Language Solarians speak a different language from the Lambs, and Elly acts as a translator for Fei. When Elly isn't with Fei and Fei attempts to speak to Solarians, it results in "!%#?&+!" This later results in a short scene where Fei, no longer having Elly there to translate, has to navigate the city, unable to understand what any citizens are telling him. It is possible that Solarians speak a sort of Newspeak - a controlled language used as a tool to limit freedom of thought, and concepts that pose a threat to the regime such as freedom, self-expression, individuality, and peace. Soylent System The Soylent System is a huge Solaris slaughterhouse plant that was first connected to Karellen's Lab before being moved to the ground. This is the facility where mutated humans are transformed into Wels, and, subsequently, food, meat and medicine. Characters from Solaris All characters who were born in Solaris or have lived in Solaris, either through will or kidnapping. * Gazel Ministry * Emperor Cain * Myyah Hawwa (998th body) * Karellen * Samson (recent victim, killed during the game) * Elehayym Van Houten * Medena Van Houten * Erich Van Houten * Shakhan * Citan Uzuki (Hyuga Ricdeau) (from 9970 to 9996) * Jessie Black (from 9965 to 9990) * Kahran Ramsus * Sigurd Harcourt (from 9983 to 9987) * Maria Balthasar (Maria was born in 9986 in Shevat, kidnapped at an unknown point in time, probably in 9987 by Solaris, and escaped Solaris in 9990) * Claudia Balthasar (9987-9990) * Nikolai Balthasar * Isaac Stone (Isaac Stein) * Racquel Black * Dominia Yizkor (since 9993) * Kelvena * Tolone * Seraphita Xenogears In modern timeline of Xenogears, it is separated from surface via dimensional gates that were put in place to prevent its destruction that had almost occurred in the events 500 years prior in the Great War (Shevat-Solaris War) and subsequently events known as the Diabolos Collapse. Knowledge of Solaris and its existence was then erased from all surface dwellers as an added countermeasure. At one point in the game, Fei Fong Wong becomes Id and completely destroys Solaris in Weltall-Id. It explodes and sinks in the sea. 005.jpg|Id in Weltall-Id begins the attack. 009.jpg|Part of the structure destructs. 017.jpg|Solaris begins to fall. 020.jpg|Solaris collides into the sea and explodes. Etymology Solaris may be a reference to a 1961 Polish philosophical science fiction novel Solaris by Stanisław Lem. The book centers upon the themes of the nature of human memory, experience and the ultimate inadequacy of communication between human and non-human species. In probing and examining the oceanic surface of the planet Solaris from a hovering research station the human scientists are, in turn, being studied by the sentient planet itself, which probes for and examines the thoughts of the human beings who are analyzing it. Solaris has the ability to manifest their secret, guilty concerns in human form, for each scientist to personally confront. Gallery 23-nanodaughter26.jpg|Solaris. Solaris2.png|Solaris. 24-nanodaughter27.jpg|Solaris. Etrenank 001.png|Etrenank - Arbot Plaza. ThirdClass.png|Third Class slave section. SolarisHair.png|Solarians have blonde hair and blue eyes. SolarisBoon.png|Solaris explodes. Category:Xenogears factions Category:Xenogears locations